Quintessência
by Coala N
Summary: Coletânea de drabbles e ficlets aleatórios de Naruto, centrados em um ou mais personagens. 19º – Sasori x Gaara. (Postando umas coisas bem, bem antigas.)
1. Shikamaru x Temari

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto.****

* * *

><p>Havia um sem-número de palavras que poderiam descrever Temari de maneira não muito agradável, <em>mandona<em> e _indelicada_ figurando na lista.

Apesar de tudo, naquelas manhãs nas quais a cama não poderia parecer mais confortável, Shikamaru não conseguia afastar certos pensamentos.

Que era lindo o jeito que os cabelos dela – de cor loira queimada como _areia_, ironicamente – caíam soltos por seu rosto adormecido, que o rubor suave que este possuía em tais instantes lhe conferia um aspecto bem diferente, que ela não aparentava ser uma mulher _tão_ ruim assim enquanto sonhava...

E que, acima de tudo, deveria considerar-se um cara sortudo.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Oi! Vou começar a postar drabbles aleatórios de Naruto aqui nessa coletânea, então sintam-se à vontade pra sugerir casais, temas...  
>Até mesmo personagens sozinhos, pra jogar umas centrics aqui também. 8D<p>

**Reviews me farão feliz. s2**


	2. Neji x Hinata

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>São apenas crianças que sequer têm idéia do que o destino – <em>sempre ele<em> – as reserva, mas simplesmente sentam-se ali, no chão frio de madeira, dando risinhos tímidos e contidos.

As mãozinhas pequenas de Hinata fazem o que podem com a grande escova que seguram, trançando o cabelo do primo de maneira um tanto quanto malfeita, mas não tem problema. Neji, sorrindo discretamente, apenas se lamenta em silêncio por o cabelo da garota ser tão curto que não pode retribuir o penteado.

Ela ficaria _mais_ linda ainda com um cabelo longo, no qual vários enfeites pudessem ser colocados, e ele espera poder ver o dia em que isso se tornará realidade.

Se o destino permitir, isso é.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **A fic desse capítulo (assim como outra que ainda postarei) tem mais de 100 palavras. Logo, essas duas não são drabbles como as outras. Não tive coragem de diminuí-las.

Se eu fosse postar essa aqui separadamente, o título seria _"Quamobrem?"_, que é o nome de uma música da trilha sonora de Madoka Magica que eu estava escutando ao escrever. O título também combina, porque significa _"Por quê?"_ ou _"Por qual motivo?" _em latim.

Vou tentar postar um drabble dia sim, dia não, porque já tenho uma boa quantia pronta. **Otowa Nekozawa** e **xAkemihime**, seus casais serão os próximos.

**Reviews? s2**


	3. Shikamaru x Ino

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

Uma **Shika/Ino** saindo no capricho para a senhorita** Otowa Nekozawa**. 8D

* * *

><p>Sem sombra de dúvida, Ino tinha alguns defeitos.<p>

Era exageradamente vaidosa, um tanto egoísta e deveras ruidosa. Mesmo assim, ainda possuía grandes virtudes. Era linda, mesmo sem as dietas que se obrigava a fazer, e sabia a hora certa de dar carinho e atenção aos outros.

Shikamaru pensava nas qualidades da amada antes de ser interrompido bruscamente por ela, que se atirara em suas costas. A loira abraçou-o e logo depois deu uma volta para depositar-lhe um beijo terno nos lábios.

Com um sorrisinho, pensou que só tinha o que agradecer à vida por ter colocado Ino em seu time.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Tô _morrendo_ de sono, portanto não sei se ainda gosto desse drabble tanto quanto na hora em que o escrevi... Mas, como vocês já disseram nos reviews, Shika _~in lóvi~_ é coisa mais fofa. Então, alguém ainda duvida que eu gosto de escrever fluffy?

Espero que goste! _(xAkemihime, sua SasuIno é a próxima!)_

**Reviews? :D**


	4. Sasuke x Ino

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

Atendendo carinhosamente a pedidos, aqui vai uma **Sasu/Ino** para **xAkemihime**. :3

* * *

><p>Se passaram alguns meses antes que ele começasse a verdadeiramente prestar atenção nela e alguns anos para que se apaixonasse, mas finalmente aconteceu. O fruto do trabalho árduo de Ino vingou e foi recompensado alguns <em>outros<em> anos depois na forma de uma simples e _importantíssima_ pergunta.

_– Ino Yamanaka, você quer se casar comigo?_

A voz era distante, mas o mundo não poderia parecer mais belo e reluzente do que no brilho que Sasuke trazia nos olhos naquele momento.

Era incrível a sensação de ser tudo o que mais importava na vida daquele que há tantos anos já possuía seu coração.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Hmm, desculpa se tiver ficado um pouco estranha, mas eu realmente me esforcei pra fazer um bom drabble. Espero que goste!

Gente, se eu continuar no ritmo de postar um capítulo dia sim, dia não, já tenho coisa pra postar até o dia 10 de janeiro. Só não garanto esse ritmo do dia 16 em diante, quando eu volto às aulas. Isso inclui _todos_ os pedidos/sugestões de casais até agora. Ou seja, podem ficar tranquilas. Seus pedidos podem demorar um pouco, mas serão postados. :3

**Reviews? s2**


	5. Shino x Kiba

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Shino sempre fora uma pessoa de poucas palavras, prezando bastante o silêncio. Tal atitude sucinta apenas contribuía para alimentar a aura misteriosa que o rondava.<p>

Por outro lado, não era assim o tempo todo. Não podia negar que adorava o barulho dos grunhidos, gemidos e palavras de baixo calão que escapavam desconexamente dos lábios de Kiba ao que este deixava _toda_ a extensão de seu corpo ser percorrida por suas mãos e língua, saboreando cada centímetro da pele desnuda e suada.

_Aquele_ sim era um ruído completamente aceitável e _delicioso_, o de sua respiração ofegante junto à voz do Inuzuka.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **_Eita, porra._ Não, brincadeira, não sirvo pra escrever coisas ~séquiçes~ ):  
>Quanto aos pedidos, eu escrevo <em>todos <em>e os postarei. Alguns ainda não estão prontos, mas podem ficar tranquilas. Podem continuar pedindo e sugerindo, só não garanto a mesma frequência depois do início das aulas. Mudei um pouco a frase final, suponho que esteja menos ambígua agora. Obrigada por avisar, Otowa~ 8D

_(_PAPAI NOEL, ME DÊ MAIS FICS SHINO/KIBA DE NATAL. E AH, SAI/NARUTO TAMBÉM.)

**Reviews? :3**


	6. Neji x Tenten

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Se havia um objeto que Tenten desejava mais do que qualquer outro no mundo naquele instante, este seria uma câmera fotográfica.<p>

Estaria se portando de maneira digna de uma _stalker_, numa tradução escancarada – e tão literal quanto possível – do sentido da palavra, mas jamais se perdoaria se deixasse tal oportunidade passar. A visão do antes tão orgulhoso Neji trajando uma fantasia de tartaruga apenas para ajudar Lee num plano mirabolante era _fofa_ demais para não ser guardada para a posteridade – de preferência, num álbum que ela guardava com carinho especial debaixo de sua cama, dentro de uma caixa toda enfeitada.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Antes que alguém pergunte _"MAS QIÇO, GZUIS?"_, esse drabble aqui foi baseado no mangá spin-off de Naruto no qual o Lee é o protagonista.  
>Hmm, <em>ainda<em> sou neutra em relação ao casal e à Tenten e tal (além de isso aqui ser mais Tenten-in-lóvi-com-Neji que NejiTen), mas... De qualquer jeito, tomem um drabble aloprado. :D

**Reviews?**


	7. Kakashi x Temari

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Kakashi/Temari** para **Hoppipollas**. :D

* * *

><p>Que o homem mascarado foi pego de surpresa, não havia dúvida.<p>

Era apenas mais uma tarde tranqüila em Konoha – ou _parecia_ ser –, mas o vento soprava com uma força anormal. Numa dessas rajadas, eis que passou pela rua uma certa loira de Suna, com uma certa saia que a ventania fez absoluta questão de levantar. _Ah, como a jovem ficou com ódio, _ralhando nada discretamente com o elemento que dominava.

A visão que Kakashi Hatake teve certamente lhe causou uma hemorragia nasal maior do que com qualquer outra coisa que já tivesse lido em toda a coleção _Icha Icha_.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Primeiramente, **Feliz Natal**. Que seus personagens favoritos apareçam em pacotes imensos debaixo das suas camas hoje /alok  
>Agradecimentos eternos ao Conde Jameak, ele sabe por quê. HAHA<p>

**Reviews ou o Papai Noel nunca mais te traz presente.**


	8. Sai x Sakura

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sai/Sakura** para **unknow-chan**. :3

* * *

><p>Alguma coisa em meio a testas absurdamente gigantescas, sorrisos falsos, força anormal, manchas de tinta, cabelos cor-de-rosa e comentários <em>altamente<em> desnecessários sobre o tamanho das partes íntimas de Naruto fez com que Sai e Sakura se tornassem cada vez mais próximos.

Talvez ela só quisesse apreciar o sorriso verdadeiro dele, que há tanto se supunha perdido em definitivo, e talvez ele só quisesse eternizá-la numa belíssima obra de arte, apesar do cabeção. De qualquer jeito, também era necessária a medida certa de criatividade, teimosia e _hematomas _para manter o amor, assim como a arte, funcionando sempre.

_– Não é mesmo, Feiosa?_

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Oi. HIASDHAIUD  
>Espero que goste. Eu, pelo menos, me diverti escrevendo.<p>

**Reviews? 8D**


	9. Chouji x Sakura

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chouji/Sakura** para **Otowa Nekozawa** ~

* * *

><p>Naquele finalzinho de tarde, a mistura do som do vento, dos pássaros, das cigarras do final do verão, do saco de batatinhas do rapaz e do bocejo da moça constituía uma agradável melodia. A mesma brisa que balançava as folhas das <em>muitas<em> árvores ao redor da casa fez com que uma pequena borboleta pousasse no nariz de Sakura, então muitíssimo sonolenta.

Com um sorriso igualmente pequenino, ela apenas se ajeitou no piso de madeira da varanda, aninhando a cabeça no peito de Chouji, que colocara um braço ao redor de seus ombros.

Não havia travesseiro melhor do que aquele, _definitivamente_.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Pairing _no mínimo_ peculiar, mas a inspiração me veio quase que instantaneamente e eu estava louca pra postar. 8D

**Reviews? s2**


	10. Sakura x Ino

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>O sol já começara a se pôr ao que Ino voltou para perto do sofá, colocando uma pequena bandeja com duas taças de sorvete sobre a mesa de centro.<p>

– Vai me dizer que ficar assim não é muito melhor do que brigar pelo Sasuke? – a loira perguntou, passando os braços pelo pescoço de Sakura. Riu baixinho ao pé do seu ouvido.

– Com certeza – respondeu a mulher de cabelos rosados, se virando e roçando seus lábios no pescoço da outra. Aproximou-se ainda mais, também rindo, retribuindo o abraço apertado.

De fato, aquela paz era bem melhor do que qualquer disputa pré-adolescente.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Primeira atualização do ano (atrasada, diga-se de passagem, pois deveria ter postado ontem), já que não consegui terminar minha _deprimente_ fic de Ano Novo a tempo. **Feliz 2012 a todos. s2**

**Reviews? :D**


	11. Gaara x Hinata

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**GaaHina** para **Dark Sonne** ~

* * *

><p>Gaara encarava o fraco reflexo de seu rosto no tom esbranquiçado dos olhos à sua frente.<p>

Surpreendentemente, o que o ruivo enxergou neles não foi ódio, desprezo ou nojo. Na verdade, foi uma sensação familiar.  
><em>(A de não ser compreendido, de não atender às expectativas, da solidão por motivos maiores.)<em>

Também foi capaz de perceber, no fundo daquelas íris que mais pareciam um mar de brancura no qual seria extremamente fácil se perder, uma esperança pequena e cálida que muito se assemelhava à que ele mesmo nutria.  
><em>(A de amar e ser amado em retorno.)<em>

Não eram tão diferentes assim.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA]** Acreditem ou não, eu ainda não postei o primeiro drabble que escrevi pra essa coletânea. HAHA

**Reviews? s2**


	12. Anko x Tayuya

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>– Você tem sido uma garota muito, muito mal educada, sabia? – Anko murmurou ao pé do ouvido da ruiva, mordendo-o com força suficiente para fazê-lo sangrar, <em>apenas<em>.

– Que seja, _vadia_ – Tayuya respondeu, tentando esconder a dor pungente que sentia graças ao _agrado_.

– Acho que vou ter que te ensinar boas maneiras.

– Você fala mais do que faz. Cão que ladra não morde.

– Se o problema é esse... – a morena sorriu maliciosa, passando a língua ensangüentada pela bochecha da mais nova. Podia sentir os músculos do corpo dela se retesando sob o toque molhado.

Pelo jeito, aquela seria uma longa, longa aula.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA]** É melhor se ninguém perguntar, sério. (Ok, mentira. É nisso que dá sair sorteando personagens. HAHAHAHAHA)

**Reviews? :B**


	13. Shikamaru x Chouji

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Shikamaru/Chouji** para **Otowa Nekozawa** ~

* * *

><p>Observavam as nuvens, simplesmente. Alvas no início da tarde, avermelhadas e arroxeadas no encontro da noite com o dia, escuras durante a madrugada. Trocavam algumas palavras, mas seus olhos não deixavam os céus. Suas mãos abertas não tocavam nada além do ar e a ventania deixava as pontas de seus dedos geladas.<p>

Num desses muitos momentos, Chouji deixou que sua mão temporariamente fria encontrasse a do outro, de dedos longos e finos que se entrelaçaram com os seus, roliços e mais curtos. Sorriu, ainda sem encará-lo, mas sabia bem que Shikamaru portava a mesma expressão.

Não precisavam de mais nada.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Vou tentar postar com mais frequência antes que as aulas voltem, ai.  
>Quanto aos pedidos, eu os posto fora de ordem e realmente ainda não escrevi alguns. Vou pedir que não fiquem com raiva de mim por isso, mas pretendo escrever <em>todos<em>, de verdade. :3

**Reviews? s2**


	14. Kakashi x Obito

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Kakashi não saberia definir exatamente quando seus sonhos com a morte de Obito começaram a se tornar cada vez mais <em>peculiares<em>.

De início, a figura – devidamente _envelhecida_ – do amigo apenas se sentava ao seu lado, sobre as cobertas, e começava a conversar sobre todo tipo de banalidade – e às vezes, aconteciam as pequenas e costumeiras discussões –, mas as noites foram passando e as conversas partiram para abraços e, vez ou outra, até mesmo algo mais.

_Doces ilusões, fragmentos do que poderia ter sido._

Era nisso que o homem de cabelos acinzentados pensava ao abrir os olhos toda santa vez e deparar-se com nada mais do que um espaço frio e vazio do outro lado da cama.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Vou só dizer que eu escrevi isso nos rascunhos do celular no meio de uma confraternização de fim de ano e fiquei meio deprê depois. **#reflita** E eu sei da existência da Rin, mas vamos ignorá-la. -q (Por sinal, esse é o outro drabble que eu não tive coragem de encurtar, mencionado no capítulo NejiHina).

**Reviews? *começa a cantarolar Ai Se Eu Te Pego indiscretamente***


	15. Lee x Sakura

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Cabelos cor-de-rosa, olhos verdes e límpidos, sorriso encantador, personalidade forte e <em>droga, ela era linda,<em> tirando o detalhe da testa desproporcional.

Lógico que uma menina tão bela só poderia ter um nome que fizesse jus aos seus atributos, e lá foi você, Rock Lee, impulsionado pelo fogo da juventude, convidá-la para sair sem um _pingo_ de vergonha na cara. O não que recebeu foi o primeiro de muitos que viriam nos dias, semanas, meses e _anos_ seguintes, mas não fraquejaria.

Algum dia, num futuro não muito distante, Sakura diria sim. Ainda que no final do altar, toda vestida de branco.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA]** Só porque o Lee é uma gracinha. s2 Esse foi o primeiro que eu escrevi, HAHAHA.  
>(Minhas aulas começam segunda-feira. Quero não ;_;)<p>

**Reviews?**


	16. Mikoto x Kushina

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Mikoto/Kushina** para **unknow-chan** ~

* * *

><p>Típico dia de verão. Sol torrando tudo do lado de fora, jarra de suco na mesa e duas garotas conversando.<p>

– Ei, Kushina.

– O que foi? – a ruiva perguntou, procurando uma estação de rádio que satisfizesse seu gosto musical.

– Lembra quando nós conversamos sobre o futuro? Sobre casar, ter filhos algum dia e tudo mais?

– Lembro. Quê que tem?

– Você acha que o meu filho e o seu vão ser amigos?

– Talvez. Amigos como nós duas?

– É, _desse_ jeito – Mikoto sorriu, roubando alguns beijos dos lábios da Uzumaki.

Até onde as duas sabiam, amizade colorida nunca fizera mal a ninguém, afinal.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA]** Nunca tinha pensado nesse pairing, mas foi divertido escrevê-lo. 8D

**Reviews? s2**


	17. Minato x Kushina

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>No início, ele era um reles fracote em seus olhos.<p>

Depois, passou a ser alguém em quem podia confiar, que a respeitava e não debochava de seus sonhos.

Por último, tornou-se o amor de sua vida.

Com isso em mente, Kushina se sentava no sofá todas as tardes, repousando as mãos sobre o pequeno volume que crescia aos poucos em sua barriga, observando o delicado arrebol no céu. Fosse seu marido o Raio Dourado de Konoha ou não, a ruiva só queria tê-lo em seus braços novamente tanto quanto antes.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA]** Não, ainda não morri, mas o colégio está se esforçando _muito_ pra providenciar meu lugarzinho confortável debaixo da terra. Não, esse drabble não é recente. Não, não sei quando vou poder voltar a postar como antes pelo simples fato de não conseguir escrever. Sim, esse drabble tem menos de cem palavras. Sim, ainda amo vocês. ~corassaum~ _(sic)_


	18. Lee x Hinata

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Lee/Hinata** para **unknow-chan** ~

* * *

><p>(Sem gritos, sem expectativas, sem decepções, sem lágrimas, sem dor, sem exigências, sem deveres exaustivos, sem títulos honoríficos.)<p>

O corpo todo se movia com agilidade e destreza, fazendo com que uma pequena corrente de ar levantasse o punhado de folhas que agora revolvia ao seu redor. Afastou alguns cabelos do rosto, encarando sobrancelhas grossas e escuras.

– Que tal? – sorriu.

– Está ficando cada vez melhor! Você realmente está fazendo uso de todo o seu fogo da juventude nisso, não está?

– Estou sim – e o sorriso se alargou, ainda que timidamente, só para ele.

(Com felicidade, com carinho, com coragem. Com Lee.)

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Não morri. Consegui passar no vestibular depois de um ano cansativo. Tô desocupada. Vou tentar voltar a escrever. Amo vocês.  
>(BRINKS, nem amo, só tô querendo fugir das pedradas por ter sumido esse tempo todo e -n HASDPOAS s2)<p> 


	19. Sasori x Gaara

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Externamente, eram semelhantes. Pele pálida e cabelos vermelhos como o sangue e o amor.<p>

Internamente, eram diferentes. Sasori derramara sangue por desprezo ao amor. Gaara fizera o mesmo numa tentativa de substituí-lo, tentando viver por outros motivos.

(Gaara havia mudado. Sasori não.)

Silenciosamente, completavam um ao outro com toques rudes, gotas de suor escorrendo pelo corpo que ainda era humano. Quente (vivo) e frio (artificial), rápido e lento, sensações perfeitamente antagônicas.

Ruidosamente, tingiam – mais ainda – um ao outro de vermelho, com unhas e dentes.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA]** Vou postar aqui ao longo dos dias alguns drabbles (ou quase) de Naruto que escrevi na época que ainda atualizava essa fic. São muito, muito velhos e não me responsabilizo pelo material, mas... espero que ainda sejam bem-vindos.


End file.
